Before He Cheats
by Twilightfans
Summary: Charlie's pissing Bella off, so she heads over to Edward's house… Guess what she finds? M for mature content. They are all human in this one. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Before He Cheats

_Summary: Charlie's pissing Bella off, so she heads over to Edward's house… Guess what she finds? M for mature content. They are all human in this one. Read and review, please._

_A/N: Bella's point of view unless told otherwise._

**Song: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood**

_He's fucking pissing me off! I can't take it anymore_, I thought to myself as I shoved my text books away from me. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to where he was watching baseball on the television. "I'm going out you bastard, and you can't stop me. If you or your squad come searching for me, I'll just run as far as I fucking can." I walked out the door and hopped into my black mustang. I drove to Edward's house and walked in the door. Carlisle and Esme remember what it's like to be a teenager so they let us do what we will, but they do give us advice when there's something wrong and we need help.

I stopped when I got to the door to his bedroom. I heard moaning and assumed he was just jacking off, even though some of the moans were slightly feminine. So I just walked in and stopped dead in my tracks from what I saw happening on my boyfriend's bed. He was on top of another girl, fucking the hell out of her. _So that's where the slightly feminine moans were coming from_, I thought dazedly. Then I came to my senses. "You, fucking bastard…" I whispered, but he heard me.

He whipped his head around, and jumped away from the girl as if scalded, I distantly heard the girl moan in disappointment, and say, "I thought you said she wasn't coming over today," while lightly rubbing her clit. Edward looked at her in a panic as I felt rage bubbling up inside me.

"Want to say that again, bitch?" I said in a deadly calm voice. Then the bitch had the gall to look me up and down.

"You know, I think she would do nicely for a lesbian fuck," she said to my _ex-_boyfriend.

"Been there, done that, bitch. Want to explain to me why my boyfriend's cheating on me with a slut like you?"

"He's a good lay, what can I say?" I hate avoidance of the question, but I'll soon find out from my ex….

I walked over to her and Edward tried to pull me back but I shook him off (**A/N: Edward's a fucking weakling when he's not a vampire, sorry to all the Edward-fans out there but it's true.**) and threw him into his wall. Then I grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her a foot off the ground, "You could say that you would rather I didn't kill you and that you'll stay away from him and I for-fucking-ever." I gently stroked the sides of her neck and said, "I could kill you so very easily…" My eyes were like ice and by this time _I_ was deadly calm.

She opened her mouth to speak but mo sound came out.

"What was that, bitch?" I let go of her and let her fall into a shaking heap at my feet.

"Please don't, I'll do what you say, just don't kill me…"

"Good, get your shit and leave. Never fucking come back, slut." She did as I instructed and closed the door quietly as she left in what little clothing she came in.

I turned to look at Edward. He had his head down and was sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his hands covering his eyes, he was still naked.

I decided to play the part of the gentle girlfriend, "Wanna tell me why she was in your bed...and why you were fucking her?"

"I can't say anything in my own defense, Bella… And for that I am sorry…"

"Well, thank you for being honest, and I should hope to God, that you are actually sorry for what I just witnessed. I would've thought that you would've told me if you wanted to break up, not just let me find you fucking another. That wasn't nice _babe_. Now, tell me exactly why you were fucking another girl while we were still going out."

"'Were'?"

"Yes, 'were'. What? Do you really think I'll let you back into my life after you proving for the final time that you are not trustworthy with my heart? HELL NO!" I finally let some anger show. "And to think, I was actually coming over here to finally let you fuck me…" His eyes let up in hope and I quickly dashed those down with my next words, "And no way in hell am I letting you touch me now… You've killed my heart for the last time, and that's it."

His eyes darkened with what I hoped was sadness at what he'd done. He then apparently seemed to realize how I reacted to him when he dominated me, though I didn't know about that until later, much, _much_ later. All that I realized at that moment was that I was suddenly up against his wall, my legs spread slightly apart and my arms being held over my head with one of his hands, so my breasts were pushing against my shirt and more towards his face. He ground his bare cock against my denim clad pussy, my knees went weak and I moaned out his name quietly. I would never get tired of him doing this to me.

I came to my senses then and got my hands free, slapped him, and then I pushed him away from me. "Why?" I asked. "Why, Edward? Are you going to be so cruel as to torture me sexually when you have already ripped out my fucking heart? I should kill you for this…" I mused quietly as I stalked him like a lion would a lamb. "You have hurt me too many times to expect anything from me now…"

"Please, Bella! I need you! I love—"

"If you love me then why did I find you fucking another girl?" I yelled in his face. "How dare you even tell me those three words that I've wanted to hear from your pale, full lips for so long…" I got caught up in the longing that I've felt for the past three years, needing to hear those three little words that meant the world to me. The he had to go and say them to me after he fucks another girl… Tears started forming in my eyes. I tried to steel myself against the sobs that were trying to break through the lump in my throat. I backed away again until my back hit the wall again and I slid down it and finally let the weakness show, let the sobs tear free from my throat.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry… I told you, I have nothing to say in my own defense…. It's my own damn fault, and my hormones… But I really, really am sorry, and I really do love you, Bella. I really do… Can you please forgive me this time? Please baby? I will do whatever you want, and if I disobey you at all you can kill me, cut me, do whatever you want to me, and you can do it anyway, baby, just please? Don't leave me, Bella! Please?" he curled himself around my shaking and sobbing frame, while crying himself. It was then that I fell asleep in his arms with him naked, practically laying across my lap.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this. I hope you like it, and trust me; it's going to get better. If you want a preview then please tell me in the review, and if you need a Beta for anything, please let me know as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Before He Cheats

_Summary: Charlie's pissing Bella off, so she heads over to Edward's house… Guess what she finds? M for mature content. They are all human in this one. Read and review, please. Bella's a bad-ass bitch!_

_A/N: Bella's point of view unless told otherwise._

**Song: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood**

I woke up slowly to someone stroking my back softly. My eyes flew wide as I remembered all that happened last night. I shot up from my spot in the person's arms and looked around. Of course… It was Edward who was holding me…

You were sleeping fitfully, probably having another nightmare; I was trying to soothe you," he looked down at his still naked form sitting cross-legged on the floor. "I'm sorry… I'll… um… I'll go get dressed now," and with that he walked to his small closet in the corner of his room, turned on the light and stepped inside with the door closed in order to put some clothing on. The loving girlfriend side of me thought, _He must be very uncomfortable getting dressed in there just to give me time to sort through things a bit and get ahold of myself._ Then I sighed softly and thought about my situation… I was still in love with him… Even after what I saw occur last night... I was immersed in my thoughts that I didn't know he had come out until he wrapped his slim, pale arms around my waist and said sadly, "I take it you're not going to be able to forgive me at all for this…"

"I don't know…" I whispered as I leaned back into his embrace. I needed his touch, his love… But I don't think I'll ever forget what had taken place last night.

"Please just give me this one last chance… I will prove to you that I will be faithful, and that I love only you. Please Bella?" he whispered in my hair, close to my ear.

I sighed again and lightly pushed against his arms. He let me go. I stepped out of his embrace and his warmth while turning to face him. My eyes were wary when I looked into his. "Fine, but this is your absolutely **last** chance. If you do this to me again, I will kill you, no matter how much it would pain me to do so. Got it?"

"I understand, now come, let's go back to sleep. No offense, but you look like shit." He laughed lightly, but his eyes showed so much regret and a forbidden hope. He held out his hand for me to take; I placed mine in is lightly, then took it back and wrinkled my nose in disgust at him.

"I'm not sleeping in this house or with you. That girl—

"Tanya," he interrupted me. Now I had a name to go with the face…

"You probably shouldn't have told me that…You know what I'll do to her if I see her again. And no one will ever find her body; no one will even suspect I did it. No one would know. You know this."

"That's what I'm counting on. You can find closure and not have to worry about her again, or anyone other than you, for that matter."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"Because I want you to trust me again. I can't stand being without you… I _need_ your trust and love," he said with sadness and regret in his voice.

"Well, that's going to be a while… I can't fully trust you anymore, but that's your own fault. Anyway, back to what I was saying before you interrupted me: _Tanya_ and you fucked on _your_ bed. The one you and I almost made love on. Your room will always remind me of last night, so I won't sleep here. Ever. And you, you still have **her** on you. I don't want her, I want you. Besides, who knows how many people she's fucked who has had a disease of some kind. No, thank you. I'm going back to my house. Goodnight…" I started walking to the door.

"Wait!" he called to me. I paused, and he continued, "Please Bella… Let me shower and I'll go over with you. Besides you have no idea what Charlie's going to do… I can protect you as you sleep and I can help keep the nightmares away. I really don't want you suffering from my actions…"

"Go. Take your shower, I'll be downstairs, or have you fucked down there as well?"

"We hadn't. Last night was a one-time thing. Our hormones had gotten the better of us both… I'm sorry…"

"Just go take a shower, I'll be downstairs waiting." I then turned and walked down the stairs and sat on his couch. It took him around ten minutes to get downstairs. Of anyone else I wouldn't have believed it, but he's very quick, and always comes out smelling nice.

He walked slowly towards me. Cautiously, as if I were the predator and he, my prey. "Can I hold you again?" he asked softly.

"Why? We're fixing to head to my house. What would be the point, Edward?" I asked coldly.

"Comfort for a few minutes?" he said in a questioning tone of voice.

"If you try to comfort me now, I'll start crying again. I don't feel like crying. So don't touch me, especially since I just saw you fucking _her_."

There was a long pause.

"I don't know what to say," he finally said, breaking the silence.

**A/N: please tell me if you liked this or not. I really want to know your opinions.**


End file.
